He survived?
by Smileygal3
Summary: Mello returns to the apartment a while after Matt was supposedly killed to find a note left there for him. DDDDDx OHMYGOD. I'm sorry for not updating, my computer is so amazingly screwed up it's not even funny. DDDD; I'M WORKING ON CHAPPIE TWO THOUGH! Eek
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, I seriously cried writing this. TTTT I hate that Matt and Mello died…it sucks potatoes. So, I'm altering it. They survived!! Yesh!! XD Fanfictions aren't fan-made for nothing.

Spoilers for Matt's real name, and a few other things. XD

--

_Mello -_

_I'm sure you know my feelings for you surpassed friendship, maybe even love too. I'm pretty sure you don't feel the same way, but I just wanted to share my feelings. After all, I probably wont see you again. I bet that sounds pretty cheesy… But I really do love you. God I suck with words. Anyways, I…fuck. I have no idea what to say now… _

_I… _

This part of the letter was scribbled out and undecipherable.

_Takeda better have gone with you. If she didn't, I'll bring hell down on her… all that work for nothing. Man, that'd suck. Uhg…_

_Mello, I can't get over how much I loved you. Its…I cant even put it into words! I would give my life for you, any day. Well…I guess I did, didn't I? Yeah. I hope you didn't mourn or anything like that…that would have put the plan way off. I mean, if you did…that would be awesome and all…and… I hope I didn't mess up the kidnapping. Really, I do. I hope you know that…oh. And as a goodbye present, I bought you your favorite brand of chocolate. There's a box of it under the coffee table; if you want it. God, this is the cheesiest note I've ever written…and I'm writing about fucking dying. Geez…Shows how much I care about myself._

_Anyways…I promised myself the last thing I'd think about when I died was you. I hope I kept my promise. I'm sure I will. That sonofabitch Kira better watch out… He's in for a big ass-whooping when he dies. In a way, I hope you can join me soon…but I really don't want you to die. Please, just remember, I love you no matter what!! God…how sappy. Oh god. I'm crying now. Damn, my goggles are fogging!! Ah…whatever. Love you…_

_Yours forever;_

_Mail Jeevas_

Mello clenched his fists, crumpling the paper in the process. "Damnit…I knew I should have told him!! Damn, damn, **damn**!!" He cursed, standing and punching the nearest wall each curse. He left a large dent. It had been three weeks since Matt was shot, and Mello was pissed. He had finally gotten back to the apartment and found this note, and even though he knew that Matt was going to die, it still upset him to no end. And despite that, he didn't get to share his feelings as well! _Damn!! _Another long string of curses followed the one-word thought.

There was a vibrating sound. _My phone. _Mello lunged for the little black electronic, flipping it open and snarling a "What?!" into it. "_Is this Mr. Meyers?" _The woman on the other line asked. "Yeah…" The blonde replied, wondering why a freaking receptionist was calling him, of all people, and why one of his cover names was used. The woman hesitated. _"Yes…well, a friend of yours by the name of …Michel Mears is at the county hospital. We managed to heal his wounds, and would like you to come pick him up." _Mello gaped. Michel Mears? That was one of Matt's names…Holy fuck. No. Way. Was Matt alive? "I'll be right there." Mello replied, and snapped the phone shut without waiting for an answer. He raced out of the apartment, down the stairs, and hopped on his bike. He quickly started it and sped away towards the hospital. The only thing on his mind was _Holy. Fuck._

He arrived at the hospital in no more than ten minutes. Almost forgetting to turn of the bike, he rushed inside and stared down the receptionist as he approached. "I'm here for Michel Mears." He said. "Oh, of course Mr. Meyers. Just this way." She said, standing and leading him to a room. It seemed like the walk took forever, but finally they made it to Matt's room without Mello shooting the woman leading him for being slow. Matt was awake when they arrived, despite looking very tired without his goggles to hide it. His red hair was a beacon against the white pillow and sheets, and he was wearing bright blue scrubs that made his hair stand out even more. He grinned happily at Mello, who was taken aback. Holy fuck. Matt was alive!!

Matt stood up and waved the receptionist off, with a look that said 'We need some alone time.' When the woman left, Mello let his jaw drop. "How the fuck are you alive!?" He asked, walking up so he was a few feet from his roommate. "Hello to you too…" Matt said, then bit his lip and flushed. Oh fuck. The note!! Hopefully Mello forgot about it…please let that be the case. Atleast for now. Please!! Mello grinned. "You got shot! How the heck are you still alive?!" He asked, and pulled on the sleeve of the blue shirt. "And that's a good look for you." He said teasingly, chuckling as Matt flushed.

Matt smirked inwardly. That was totally Mello. Apparently, since he wasn't dead yet, he had forgotten about the note. "Someone took me to the hospital. Takeda's guards just left me there, apparently…" He informed, grinning. Mello scowled. "Stupid woman…" He cursed, clenching his gloved fists in his pockets. Something crumpled in the same pocket. Then he remembered. _The note. _He pulled it out and uncrumpled it. "So what was this about?" He asked, his face completely serious as he held the note up. _Oh fuuuuuuucccckk…_Matt inwardly crumpled, outwardly blushed. "You read it. You know." He said, his eyes flicking away from Mello's and focusing on a tile on the floor next to his partners boot. _I'm dead._

Mello bit his lip. "I never said anything about it being bad, Matt…don't cower like that." He said, Matt looked up so forest green met hazy blue. The younger man had little swirls of hazel in his eyes, Mello realized. He was never close enough to Matt without his goggles on to see this before. He sighed. "Actually, I think I feel the same way." Mello said, all within one breath. Matt blinked three times before it registered. Mello loved him. Holy fucking shit on a platter. ((A/N: Ha-ha…that's funneh.)) Then he grinned. "Fucking awesome." He said, his green eyes shining with happiness and joy, probably the first time in his life he's felt both emotions at once. Or even one of them strongly. "That's the best you have to say?" Mello snorted. But Matt was lost in his own thoughts.

_Mello loves me. Is that even possible? Bad-ass, Leather-wearing Mello? In love?_ Matt thought with a small chuckle. Suddenly, lips were pressed against his. Matt's eyes widened, but he quickly kissed back. He had been dreaming of this; among other, more provocative, things; for about a year. He soon found himself pressed up against the wall, the shorter man almost on his toes to reach his lips. Wrapping his arms around Mello's hips, he opened his mouth slightly to allow entrance that he knew his partner wanted. Sure enough, a tongue slipped between his lips and tasted everything in the new space, teeth, lips, the other pink muscle, the roof of his mouth.

Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's shoulders and the battle for dominance began, although there was no battle to be won. It was utterly perfect.

--

TO BE CONTINUED!! I just wanted to get another fic up, so..yeah. . It'll have a chappie two.


	2. Authors Note

A/N:

EEK!! Sorry my update is so late! My computer crashed and I just now got it back, I'm working on chappie two as soon as this gets put up!! Really, sorry!! I tried!! :D It's coming soon, promise!! 

P.S.

:3 Yay, I have two reviews. I know more people have read it though, please do review. I live for feedback, because this is my first multi-chapter fic, and my last one turned out as a teeny little drabble-thingie. ;3

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Thankyou. **

**-Smiley**


End file.
